Two Different Groups
by lixa95
Summary: Did they fall in love? Did the brother scare him away? Thi story is still being written. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_ANDRES POV:_

"You guys are hanging out tonight right?" Alex walked along with Jose and I to the cafeteria.

"I am. How about you?"

"Yup."

"By the way, my sister is also having some friend sleep over."

"So that's good. There will be hot chicks there."

"Actually both of them will have friends over."

"Who else did you invite?"

"Jonathan, Jeremy, and Giovanni."

"Oh."

"Then, we can prank call all of the nerds."

"How many people will your sister's have?"

"Rachel will have about four. Kristen will have five."

"Awesome."

"Hey guys." Reid walked to us.

"Hello fellow nerd." Alex laughed.

"I think, my invite got lost."

"Invite?"

"Heard you were having a party." we moved ahead.

"Stupid kid."

"Yes he is."

"So, what are we going to be doing at the party?"

"We're walking to blockbuster. Going to get movies and snacks. We'll order pizza, play tricks on the girls, and video games."

"I like that." Jose laughed.

"Cant wait for the party." Jonathan joined us. "I heard we'll be scaring girls."

"Yes we will." We entered the cafeteria and sat at the table.

_AFTER SCHOOL:_

My mom was the one to drop me off at Alex's house. It was a huge house with double doors. I knocked and heard a dog's bark from inside. The door opened and i waved my mom goodbye.

"You're the last one here. Come in." I entered the house and Alex took me to his room. Everyone was already in there, waiting. I put my bag down. "You guys wait in here, I have to go see if my sisters are ready to go."

"They're coming with us?"

"Yeah, one of my sisters is younger than me, so I'm not allowed to go unless her and her friends come with us."

"Oh." Alex left the room and came back to us.

"They're all waiting outside." we stood up and walked out the front door. Surely, all the girls were waiting there. There were two different groups of girls. One group was Rachel's, Alex's older sister. The other group was Kristen's, Alex's younger sister by only one year. We walked to Blockbuster and chose a movie. The girls chose their own movies. "Hold on." we stopped while waiting in line. "Hello?" the line moved up. "Yeah, I know. Dont worry." he hung up and we payed for the movies and the snacks.

"What happened?"

"It was just my parents."

"What did they want?"

"Make sure I didnt lose my sisters." After we paid for the movies, we all went to Publix and bought potato chips, soda, candy, and popcorn. As Jonathan and I talked, I recognized some familiar faces. I went back to Alex.

"How do Ashlyn, Eliza, and Melissa know your sister?"

"First off, Ashlyn's with my older sister. I guess horsebackriding's how they became friends. Then, Melissa and Eliza know Kristen, I dont know how but yeah."

"Which two are your sisters?"

"The one with the white shirt and jean shorts is Rachel." he pointed at a girl whose hair hung down to her shoulders. "Kristen's right there." His hand moved from Rachel to another girl. Kristen looked pretty from the back, her hair hung down to her back and waved softly in the ends. I walked ahead and tapped on Melissa's shoulder. She turned and once she realized who i was, she hugged me.

"Andres! What are you doing here?" SHe stopped walking and Kristen waited for her to go back to the group.

"Wow, I thought you were in Orlando."

"Yeah, but i came for the party." Kristen still waited behind Melissa and i saw her face, she had blue eyes and her lips formed a smile. I looked back at Melissa.

"I've missed you so much."

"Of coarse you have." we kept walking and then Kristen stopped.

"Are you guys coming with me?" Kristen climbed the fence and sat there waiting.

"See you later Andres." Melissa climbed the fence and jumped down on the other side. As did Eliza, Nikki, and andother girl.

"Hey, why dont we climb the fence?"

"Because, since Rachel and I are the eldest, our parents expect us not to do those things. Basically, Kristen's daddy's little girl."

"Wow." when we entered the house, Kristen's group was waiting in there for us. We all sat down on the couches and Kristen looked through the bag. She looked at Alex.

"What movie are we watching first?"

"We're watching our movie first so you girls get out."

"You cant tell me to get out."

"I'm doing it arent I." Kristen stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

_KRISTEN'S POV: After One Hour..._

Everyone sat on the huge couches, watching the screen intently. There were at least sixteen people counting me. As the movie went on and on, it became suckier and suckier.

"You guys want to go play soccer?" everyone stood up and answered at the same moment.

"I'm in!" everyone went outside and i picked up the soccer ball.

"Who's captain?" I walked to the front.

"I guess I'll be a captain."

"No, you only get chosen." Alex pushed me back to everyone else.

We ended up having Marcia and Andres as captains. "Marcia you choose first."

"Eliza."

"I choose Jose."

"Em, Nikki."

"Jonathan."

"Melissa." the five people moved to sit behind their captains.

"Hold on wait, more of the guys are coming."

"I choose Jeremy."

"Ashlyn."

"Kyle, Mike, and Jake are here!"

"I choose Kyle."

"Rachel."

"Alex."

"Kory's here!"

"Hanna."

"Wait, huddle up so your team can start choosing!" Alex started talking to Andres who simply nodded.

"Kristen." I got up and sat behind Andres.

"Anne."

"Jake."

"Laura."

"Mike."

"Kory."

"Giovanni."

"Ooh i know what we can do after!" everyone looked at Ashlyn and Eliza. "You guys think that cheerleading is an easy sport right?"

"It's not a sport!"

"We'll do a cheer-off, girls against guys."

"And we'll win." After the soccer game, all the girls went to the kitchen and the guys went to the backyard. We called six more girls to come. They were Jenna, Leandra, Stephanie, Estefania, Julie, and Dennally. The guys didnt call anyone.

Once the six girls showed up, we went outside to the large area of grass. As we practiced, we could see the guys practice.


	3. Chapter 3

_KRISTEN'S POV: AFTER THE CHEER-OFF_

After we ate all the pizza that could fit into our stomachs, my group came to my room and we played truth or dare. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to knock on your brother's door and to the guy that opens it say i love you without saying anything about the dare." I sighed and they followed me to my door. I went to Alex's door and knocked loudly. One of his friends was the one to open it.

"Um, I love you." I started laughing and walked away. He was still looking out the door when i entered my room. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You know what, this is getting boring." we left the room just as Alex's opened.

"Andres!" both Melissa and Eliza hugged my brother's friend. He was looking at me, why was he looking at me? Did i hav a piece of candy stuck to my face?

"Ehem." they didn't move, but it made him stare at me more intently. "Um, I guess you guys will be with my sister the rest of the time." Andres realized he'd hurt me by taking them and pushed them off.

"Why would we be with your sister?"

"Her and my brother get along more, so see you later." Just as I started walking, someone grabbed my arm and i turned.

"Please, don't be mad at them."

* * *

_ANDRES'S POV:_

Her blue eyes showed no acceptance as she pulled her arm away and kept walking.

"Thanks for trying Andres. But, she'll never forgive us."

"Why?"

"When she sets her mind on something, it stays."

"Right now, she probably thinks you're the devil for pulling us away."

"What? And you guys are here not even trying to fix it?"

"Andres, dont get mad. She just needs time to think."

"Well, now she hates me for no reason at all and I have no chance with her!" Oh god, I completely blurted out what I thought of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_ANDRES"S POV:_

"I knew it! You like her!"

"Shsh."

"Sorry." We went to the living room and sat on the sofas. "Although, good luck Andres."

"Why?"

"Come on, you're going to be a man and apologize for upsetting her." Eliza pulled me off the couch.

"Ugh."

"Or, did you want to be tortured until you never see her again."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like you'll be here every weekend."

"True." they were right, i couldn't possibly like her...

(we had her room wired with mics)

* * *

KRISTEN POV: MEANWHILE

I closed the door to the bathroom and sat on the floor. Yeah, he was their friend, but still. They're at my party, not my brother's. I heard a knock on the door and stood up.

"Who is it?"

"Andres, I wanted to talk to you." I opened the door and stood at the entrance. "Somewhere else." I crossed the hall and opened my room door, allowing him in first. I shut the door and turned to find him right infront of me.

"Okay."

"I don't mean to take them from you." i simply nodded. "Oh come on, I haven't seen Melissa in so long. We've known each other since second grade for god's sake." I looked down and looked back at his face.

"Are you done yet?" I opened the door and he reached from above my shoulder and paused. I looked at his hand and he continued shutting the door.

"Not so fast." He looked at me and confusion came across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, stop making that face."

"What face?"

"You are angry, aren't you? Why can't you go on existing without thinking that I am evil for hugging Eliza and Melissa?"

"Me, mad? You should hear yourself, you're yelling!" His arms stretched out as if to hug me. "Don't play that with me! You're one of those losers who has those girls following them around. I'm not a rag doll and will not be used as one!" He still closed in on me. His arms wrapped around me and his head nestled on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he let go, leaving the room. The door shut smoothly behind him and i sat down on my bed. I just wanted to run out after him and apologize. I wanted him to hug me and well i wanted to be his girlfriend. Although I'm pretty sure he has one. Without thinking, i stood up and walked out to the hall. Then i paused


	5. Chapter 5

KRISTEN'S POV:

I paused at the kitchen, no one noticed i was there. I began walking and stopped when i heard my name in their conversation. "Kristen, a girly girl? Ha, no."

"Okay then what?" why were my brother and his friends talking about me?

"Hm..." who was that?

"Kyle, would you answer?" of coarse it was Kyle, he comes here every weekend.

"Kristen's more to herself, i guess." of coarse he thinks that, i'm allways coming in from someone's house when he's here, he's practically another brother.

"Yeah right! She is the most annoying person you'll ever meet!" Okay, i'm done here. I opened the fridge quietly and got out a water bottle, looking out the window. It was really sunny, guess we invited these people over to early. I went outside and sat on the grass.

ANDRES'S POV: (So far: The guys made a plan, Eliza and Melissa have taken Kristen to the pool.)

All of us guys were in Alex's room, looking through our bags for what we needed. I finally found mine.

"Yes!" I ran to the bathroom and changed out of my jeans and t-shirt to my bathing suit. Everyone got dressed and we walked to the door. Out the window, I could see Kristen putting on sunscreen and Melissa looking directly at us. Kristen didn't seem to notice that we were at the door. Kyle threw the door open and I stepped out. I grabbed the sunscreen from the table and put it on, looking around. Where was Kristen? My eyes found her in the pool, talking to Eliza. Melissa was right next to her, turning to look at me. Her hand flung up waving me to come. I put the sunscreen back and got into the water. I stood next to Melissa who pushed me to go next to Kristen. Eliza and Kristen were deep in conversation and didnt notice my closeness.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah."

"One. Two. Three!" they both took a breath and went underwater. After a while of them underwater, someone grabbed my hand to pull them up. I immediatly understood that she knew I was there. As the person used my arm to climb back out, Eliza came out. I pulled Kristen out of the water and when she got out, she was coughing. "Are you okay?"

"Accidentaly breathed in." she coughed once more and turned to me, smiling. "Thanks." Eliza and Melissa left.

"No problem, how'd you know I was there?"

"I saw you when I was under. I grabbed Melissa's hand first but she didn't realize. I saw your hand hanging there and took it, trying to pull myself up. But in the end, you helped me." I got closer to her, she didn't back up.

"I really am sorry, for taking Melissa and Eliza from your party." she looked down and looked back up.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for that." she laughed. "Sorry." I didn't realize I was holding her hand until now that she pulled hers out. I wrapped my arms around her small thin body. "Why do you keep hugging me?"

"You look like you're about to cry." even through that, she still hugged me back and when I let her go, she went to get her towel. I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel while walking to the table


End file.
